


Friendly Neighborhood Enderman Hybrid

by oops_its_spooks



Series: Ghostbo | Ghost! Tubbo au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is like fantasy racist against hostile hybrids, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Grammarly is my beta reader Pog, He/Him and They/Them pronouns for Ranboo, I'm hyperfixating heart, Maybe sone angst at some point in the future but not rn, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Please enjoy it this is all I've been able to think about for weeks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worldbuilding, Yeah I made up a ton of Enderman lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_its_spooks/pseuds/oops_its_spooks
Summary: "A curious noise escaped him as he studied the walls around him: this certainly wasn't what Ranboo was told to expect when he arrived. He was meant to appear in some decorated area with people or signs nearby to help him navigate the server, and not in an ugly box with no instructions or guides. Nevertheless, Ranboo had an urgent mission to complete, and it would take a lot more than an unorthodox beginning to hinder him."Just a little thing I've been working on with Ranboo for my Ghostbo au bc I love world building :) Not really any timely updates, just random bursts of Ranboo living life on the SMP and me infodumping about the Ender lore I've thought of !
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Dream XD, Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ghostbo | Ghost! Tubbo au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092737
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Friendly Neighborhood Enderman Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ranboo sm ya'll don't even know  
> TWs: None :)  
> See you in the end notes !

_ Ranboo has joined the server! _

** Tubbo_: ** Hello new person! :D

** KarlJacobs:  ** Hi! o/

** TommyInnit: ** THE FUCJ IS A RNABOO????? LMAOOOOOO

** GeorgeNotFound:  ** Dream never said anyone new was joining?

** Technoblade: ** New blood pog

_ Quackity hit the ground too hard _

** BadBoyHalo:  ** o.o

* * *

Ranboo found himself surrounded by spruce trees and boxed in by walls made up of various materials. The air felt so much heavier here his lungs weren’t quite used to the sensation. It was warmer here too. There was a distinct lack of the ever-present winds he was familiar with, and the sun blazed radiantly in the sky. He wasn't quite sure how he got here. It was as if he just materialized out of thin air on his two feet. Dusting off his loose-fitting shorts, straightening out the plumes of his sleeves, and tightening the strings of the bodice he wore, Ranboo tried to make himself look presentable. 

Ranboo hesitantly approached one of the trees and placed a dark, clawed hand upon the bark hesitantly. He had never been to the Overworld before, much less seen its flora in person. The bark was rough and light brown. White sap stuck to his clawed fingers, but he liked the sweet and earthy smell of it. He spotted another tree nearby with lower branches and got up close to study the short green needles that grew out of the wood. The spikey leaves of the tree were so unlike what he had been told about the overworld’s plants that, for a moment, he worried that he was in the wrong dimension. But the soft, green grass under his feet and the bright blue of the sky swiftly eliminated his fears. 

He used a compass to determine his current coordinates and wrote them down neatly in his book. The notebook was his most prized possession, bound in a dusty-purple material akin to leather with durable pages and a stick of graphite attached by a silver ribbon so that he wouldn’t misplace it. He wrote everything in his book; it helped him keep track of everything and prevented him from mixing things up in his head, something that happened frequently. Ranboo checked his last few pages of notes and shoved the compass back into his bag, which was made of the same durable, purple material as his book. Their face hardened as they were reminded of their purpose here. 

A curious noise escaped him as he studied the walls around him: this certainly wasn't what Ranboo was told to expect when he arrived. He was meant to appear in some decorated area with people or signs nearby to help him navigate the server, and not in an ugly box with no instructions or guides. Nevertheless, Ranboo had an urgent mission to complete, and it would take a lot more than an unorthodox beginning to hinder him.

After focusing on the top of the wall and taking a deep breath, Ranboo felt a familiar tingling sensation and made a  _ vwoop  _ sound. Red and green particles enveloped him for a moment before he found himself on the thin surface. He was only a few meters away from his intended destination, a feat that made him smile as he had been practicing his accuracy as of late. Ranboo surveyed his surroundings from the vantage point of the ledge. His black and white ears perked up at the sight of nearby buildings. Ranboo then teleported onto the ground and began walking towards civilization, occasionally stopping to inspect various fauna and flora while checking and taking notes on them. 

Their trip was critical to the survival of their people and would require both speed and precision. Despite the high stakes, the mission itself was simple. He had to identify and harvest as many of the plants in his book as possible. Then he would return home to the End and bring the flora to scholars working with them. It was simple, really. Just a quick trip to the Overworld, they'd be in and out within a few light sequences. However, this prompt turn around would soon become far from the case. 

* * *

**_ Punz whispers to Dream: _ ** _ Found em’ In the woods near spawn, going towards the smp _

**_ Dream whispers to Punz: _ ** _ I’m on my way. Follow them, but keep your distance. _

**_ Punz whispers to Dream: _ ** _ Of course _

* * *

As Ranboo neared the settlement, they could sense eyes boring into them. The feeling made them undeniably nauseous as their skin crawled, and they shifted their weight uncomfortably. There was most definitely a set of eyes upon them. Ranboo breathed deep and kept his eyes lowered, scanning the underbrush for the plants he needed. 

Soon enough, he spotted one.  **_ ' _ ** _ Star Tover (O) _ ,' the book read. 

> " Dimension of Origin: Overworld.
> 
> Biome: Spruce or Oak forests
> 
> Growing conditions: Require low light levels and prefer dense undergrowth. Tend to grow at the base of trees and latch onto their roots, stealing energy from the larger organism. Curl in on themselves throughout the coldest cycle of the year. 
> 
> Non-Native Growth: Unable to synthetically raise in End or Nether at this time, air is not suitable.
> 
> Cautions: N/A
> 
> Description: Star Tover is typically 1/8-1/4 block tall and 1-1 1/2 wide. Leaves are a dark green and are stiff and flat. The flower has five petals. Each petal is primarily red with dark purple at the bottom and is tapered at the ends. 
> 
> Uses: _ The petals can be used to cure over-abundant particles in most ender beings when combined with Warped or Crimson Fungus (N) and prepared as a tea. Low, repeated doses of this tea are known to relieve insomnia, over-active kleptomania, anxiety, and other mental disorders. One can create a paste to aid with water burns when the roots are combined with Jester's Lilac (O) and Slime (O), Magma Cream (N), or Chorus Fruit (E). _
> 
> _ Notes: Star Tover leaves can likely be used to soothe sore throats or injuries within one's mouth due to its numbing properties when ingested. However, these uses are still in testing stages and should not be attempted unless an academic is involved." _

After triple-checking their notes, Ranboo confident in their identification of the plant. Excitedly they rifled through their bag for their ender chest and placed it next to themself. Then Ranboo gently lifted the underbrush and carefully dug around in the dirt before slowly prying the plant from the tree root it had attached itself to. He delicately set the flower down inside of his ender chest and closed the lid with a smile on his two-toned face. 

They were so caught up in the excitement of finding a plant on their list that Ranboo almost forgot about the eyes piercing their skin with unrivaled intensity - _ almost _ . After returning the chest to their bag, the thrill wore off, and the discomfort of being watched returned. The stare felt closer now. Ranboo could tell that whoever was watching had approached while they were distracted. The enderman hybrid stood, dusting himself off and adjusting his clothing again. Then Ranboo continued onwards with his gaze downward and, hands nervously fidgeting with the charms that hung from a silver chain on his hip. 

Ranboo soon came to what server members knew as the "Prime Path" they had never seen the material under their feet, but they liked the sound it made when they walked on it. Their gaze lifted as they tried to get a lay of the land. The surrounding area wasn't exactly what they were expecting, but it was definitely better than that ugly box around their spawn. The buildings were all in completely different styles and materials. He took note of the building floating in the middle of the lake and the Nether portal surrounded by Blackstone. Instead of taking the path directly over the lake, Ranboo opted to go around the water, just to be safe. Instead, he approached a building made of bricks and an odd-looking white and purple structure. 

* * *

**_ Punz whispers to Dream: _ ** _ Near the nether portal, heading towards the holy land.  _

**_ Dream whispers to Punz: _ ** _ Got it. _

* * *

Ranboo’s demeanor perked up as they examined the brick building. The shop was quaint with pretty flower boxes outside the windows and even more plants inside. They pulled out their book again, excitement growing as they flipped through the pages frequently glancing up at the flowers, hoping to find a match. Just as they found what seemed to be a match, their ears twitched as Ranboo heard a rustling noise behind them. Clutching their book to their chest, Ranboo turned to the sound and quickly glanced around the area. The young hybrid stood perfectly still aside from their tail which anxiously swished back and forth behind them. Everything was deathly quiet, Ranboo let out a soft noise of fear, unable to hold it in. They heard the rustling again only this time it came from the roof of the shop, causing Ranboo to frantically turn to investigate the sound only to find nothing there once more. Their heart was pounding at their chest at an incredible pace causing Ranboo to hug their book closer in an attempt at comforting themselves. 

Clearing their throat they spoke in ender, their voice quiet but nervous, “ _ Hello? Who’s there? _ ”

* * *

**_ Dream whispers to Sapnap: _ ** _ Think the new kid is speaking Ender. You still know some? _

**_ Sapnap whispers to Dream: _ ** _ yeah i mean im super out of practice but i guess so _

**_ Sapnap whispers to Dream: _ ** _ where r u?  _

**_ Dream whispers to Sapnap: _ ** _ Outside Niki’s flower shop. _

* * *

Ranboo smelled smoke nearby. But it wasn’t that of a campfire or an oven. It was metallic and somewhat sulfurous like… blaze rods? A confused noise escaped them as they pondered. The scent was a strange one, something the hybrid had definitely come across before, but nowhere near as strongly as this. 

Their ears drooped in fear as their eyes scanned the surrounding area in search of the source. Then their gaze landed on a young man approaching from the direction of the building in the water. He had a bit of scruff on his tanned skin and a few scars. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a flame on it over a long-sleeved black turtleneck, he had on black ripped jeans and a holster for throwing knives. A white bandana wrapped around his forehead and a few silver chains hung loosely around his neck. However, the most striking of his features were the six or so blaze rods that lazily circled his figure with no regard for gravity. The man looked positively carefree as he walked down the wooden path with his hands loosely tucked into his pockets. 

They went rigid upon seeing the man, worried that he would be mad at them for leaving spawn. Their tail wrapped around their left leg in a mix of fear and how small they felt. The man came to a stop a few meters away from Ranboo, he smelled like fire and smoke. A quick “ _ sorry _ ” in ender left their lips as they kept their eyes on the man’s black and white checkered sneakers. 

The man shot back in ender “ _ no problem. _ ” 

Ranboo’s ears perked up. Though it was mispronounced and clearly coming from more human anatomy, hearing ender speak from someone who wasn’t an enderman was surprising to Ranboo. Their thin tail unwrapped itself from their leg and began to wag a bit in happiness. 

“ _ Know Ender yes? _ ” Ranboo responded excitedly.

He nodded, politely keeping his gaze below Ranboo’s eyes. “ _ Yes, from Nether have many friend in Warped Forest. _ ”

Ranboo was grinning from ear to ear, he was absolutely ecstatic to find someone to communicate with. “ _ Name Ranboo apprentice. First time in Overworld! _ ”

“ _ Name Sapnap warrior, _ ” with a chuckle, Sapnap held his arms up to form an 'X' his left hand curled into a fist while his right flattened out. “ _ Ranboo, welcome Dream SMP! _ ”

The enderman hybrid responded with an apprentices' greeting. They held each of their arms out straight, bent their elbows at a ninety-degree angle, and then had their fists meet to form an incomplete triangle shape. Ranboo chirped involuntarily, a happy sound this time. They decided that they liked Sapnap and the warmth surrounding him.

“ _ Friend Dream _ uhh..” Sapnap looked to the distance in thought for a moment, his brow furrowed, trying to remember the words. When he remembered, Sapnap snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared for a moment before dying out. “ _ Worry about Ranboo, End travel not allowed here. _ ”

A worried chirp left their lips, “ _ Here for plant for scholar. Ender people very sick, need medicine _ .”

He looked sympathetic at that, “ _ Sorry End sick. Sapnap not in charge of server, need talk with Dream and XD. _ ”

Sapnap looked to where Ranboo heard rustling before and spoke in English, “Why are you even sneaking around? They’re just a kid.”

A tall man with a glowing, netherite ax strapped to his back stood from where he was hiding. He wore a bright green hoodie, sleek black pants, and sturdy but lightweight shoes. There were several leather straps wrapped around his leg and waist as well as across his chest, each either held a weapon or connected to small leather bags. Most importantly, a white porcelain mask with a black smiley face covered his face.

“You can never been too careful, Sap,” the man replied. Sapnap hummed, a little annoyed, seemingly over some underlying reason. “Why is it here?”

“Their name is  _ Ranboo _ .” The blaze hybrid snapped, a small puff of smoke leaving his lips. Sapnap glanced back at Ranboo for a second before returning his gaze to Dream. “The enderman living in the End are sick. Ranboo is here to get some stuff for the scholars working on a cure. Just running a quick errand really.” He shrugged. “They shouldn’t be any trouble, they seem like a good kid, they’ll probably get along well with the boys too.”

The man in green looked at Ranboo dead on, and although his face was covered, the enderman felt uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. Ranboo noticed that another blonde man had joined their little group. He wore a white hoodie and had a shiny golden chain dangling from his neck, he didn't speak and Ranboo didn't even notice his initial approach. 

They didn’t understand what was being said, only picking up on mentions of their name and the End, it made them even more nervous than before.

“And how do you suppose  _ Ranboo _ is going to get back?” The name sounded foreign and malicious on the man’s tongue.

“Through the portal…?” Sapnap answered with a confused tone before realizing the implication. “You can’t seriously not let them through! Did you not hear me or something?” Smoke puffed out of Sapnap’s mouth as he spoke, and the rods around him spun around faster, both indicating his anger. He gestured to Ranboo without looking at the enderman, “They’re a  _ kid,  _ Dream!” 

Ranboo was unsure of what was being discussed, but they gathered that Sapnap was angry for him rather than at him. They spoke, “ _ Ranboo in trouble yes? Need leave server? _ ”

Sapnap quickly responded in ender speak with a huff, more smoke leaving his lips. “ _ Dream think Ranboo not allowed through End portal. Need talk with XD first. Ranboo no need worry, promise Sapnap on your side _ .”

The enderman froze at that, if they weren’t allowed through the portal then they wouldn’t be able to return home with his items, and then there’d be fewer supplies for the scholars to work with and-

“We’ll see.” Dream replied.

Of course, Ranboo couldn’t understand the words, but the noncommittal tone to his voice and Sapnap’s obvious fury made the outcome of the conversation obvious to the enderman hybrid. 

“You can’t seriously think this is okay-“

“I’m not deciding anything. We need to talk to XD and they’ll choose whether or not this ender kid can bend the rules.” Sapnap glared at Dream with unrivaled intensity. Dream continued, “c’mon, we’re meeting in the Community House.”

Dream extended an arm, gesturing for the group to go towards the building. Sapnap let out a huff of annoyance. Dream muttered something to the blonde who only offered a curt nod in response and walked off. 

“ _ Follow us Community House. Talk with XD there, _ ” Sapnap spoke to Ranboo in Ender, giving the boy some context. Ranboo nodded reluctantly when they saw that the “Community House” was the building surrounded by water. If Sapnap said it would be fine, then they believed that things would be okay. 

* * *

** Dream:  ** Community House is off limits until further notice.

** Technoblade: ** Dream’s taking over the community house because he’s homeless HA

* * *

Ranboo felt less anxious once inside the building, but the threat of the water around them kept them on edge. The group was hardly inside for a moment before a figure appeared out of glowing light. Their appearance was nothing short of ethereal with long, flowing white and turquoise robes and a white orb for a head with “XD” on it. The being hovered over the floor rather than standing on it and there was an echo to its voice. Their presence commanded respect and made Ranboo feel the need to bow his head and close his eyes in a gesture reserved for an enderman’s superior or senior. 

“What do you need?” XD said. 

“I’m sure you saw Ranboo here join,” Dream said. Ranboo hated the way their name sounded on Dream’s tongue. The being nodded in response. “They’re from the End- unregistered and such.  _ Sapnap _ thinks that they should be allowed through the portal… that you should make an exception.”

The god hummed, a low, almost growling, sound. “If I make one exception then everyone will want their own breaks from the rules, you know this.”

They approached Ranboo and stood in front of the tall boy. XD gently grasped each of his hands and spoke to him in ender, “ _ XD very sorry but Ranboo cannot be allowed through portal. Allowed send letter or package through, but not themselves. Forgive XD for this.”  _ The god bowed their head in sorrow. _ “We believe Ranboo will be happy here, find many friend and be safe. My players will welcome you, they put themselves through much. XD recommend Ranboo not take a side.”  _ Ranboo involuntarily chirped and, though they didn’t technically have a face, he believed XD smiled at the noise. _ “Take communicator and receive gift of language, yes? _ ”

Ranboo’s mouth was agape for a moment as they struggled to stammer out a reply before they simply nodded. XD placed one hand on the boy’s forehead and the other on his shoulder. Then they recited words in an ancient language and a bright flash of light occurred. Ranboo blinked a few times to re-adjust to the light and found that they were holding a device about the size of their hand. XD backed away from the boy before turning to the others and giving a quick nod. 

“I’ll be going then. Keep your fighting to a minimum, you know it upsets me.” XD said and this time the jumbled and over-complicated speech made sense to Ranboo. “And Dream,” they turned to Dream and had an edge to their voice. “Assure that Ranboo is properly welcomed- and don’t even think about dragging them into your petty fighting. They didn’t ask to be here, but they will be treated with utmost respect.” With that, they were engulfed in light and disappeared into thin air. 

“I told you they wouldn’t allow it.” Dream said. Ranboo’s ears perked up as they suddenly comprehended the words. 

“Oh shut it. This conversation isn’t over between us.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, grumbling, before looking quizzically at Ranboo. “Wait- Woah, woah, woah! Ranboo? Did I hear that right? Did they give you the ability to speak English?”

Ranboo chirped happily, they stammered, “H- Hel... Hello!”

* * *

** Ranboo: ** hello

** Awsamdude: ** Hi! o/

** Eret: ** Hey there! :D

** BadBoyHalo: ** Welcome to the SMP Ranboo! ^o^

** Ranboo: ** hello yes am ranboo new to overworld

** Quackity: ** So you’re from the Nether like Sap ?

** Sapnap: ** Nah, Ranboo came from the End

** Sapnap:  ** It’s why Dream was so on edge about em. They’re just a kid tho lol

** Quackity: ** LMAAAAOOO

** Sapnap: ** They only knew ender tho so XD gifted them the ability to communicate

** Ranboo: ** this true yes :)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved formatting this one ? Like doing the chat bits and everything ? Might do a some of that in the main story for this au idk 0.0  
> I doubt I'll update this very often or soon, but who knows I might get hyped about my ender lore again and go wild  
> Until then, read my work "Zero Lives Remaining" for funky ghost! Tubbo times and make sure you drink some water !


End file.
